Davenport Through and Through
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Basically a continuation of the quote from Disappointment. Enjoy.


_**(Ok this is the Father-Son bonding one-shot. Remember the quote "Now how do I become a better father?" from Disapointment? Well this is the continuation of it so enjoy!)**_

-Davenport through and through-

No Ones P.O.V

Donald was skimming through the lab searching for some parts for an invention except he couldn't focus. 'How could you let your son feel worthless like that?' he kept asking himself. He remembered how Davis opened up to Chase like that. He knew him and Davis never had that relationship because he was always working. He was able to see what Chase said to Davis thanks to Eddy. He kept wondering how he could be a better father to him when he came across a photo album. "Hmmm" he said while sitting down and opening it.

Memory-1

Davis was 4 and down in the lab while Donald and Chase were working on an invention. "Daddy can I help?" The 4 year old asked with excitment. Chase just glared at his younger brother. "Uhhh Sure." Donald said as he picks up the child and sets him on his lap. " does he really need to help?" The 9 year old asked obviously annoyed that the Davis was horning in on HIS father son time. "Come on Chase it'll be good for him. Besides he can learn all the tools and stuff." Chase just stared at his 'Father'.

Donald laughed a little. He remembered how much Chase and Davis argued back then.

"Ok Davis can you grab that screw driver for me buddy?" Davis picked up a wrench and handed it to him. "Thank yo- Hey thats a wrench" Davis stared blankly at his father. "W'ench?" Donald just laughed. He then reached for a screw driver and held it in front of his son. "This is a screw driver." Davis's eyes widened. "Ohhhh" He said while dramatically opening his mouth. "Whats so amazing about a screw driver?" Chase asked. "Chase he's learning and he's four its pretty amazing to little minds." Chase just rolled his eyes. Just then Donalds phone rang. "Hello?...Uh huh...Uhh can it wait?...Fine I'll be there in a little bit." He hung up. "Chase I need you to babysit Davis while I go to a very important conference." Chase did not seem pretty happy. "What? Why can't Adam or Bree watch him?" Donald just looked at his son. "Because today is their personal training day so they'll be busy until I get back." "Fine" He sighed. "Thank you." Donald said as he walked out the doors. "Chasey wheres Daddy going?" "He's going to a conference." Davis just tilted his head at his older brother. "Whats a conference?" He asked. Chase just sighed in annoyance. "It's a meeting to discuss business strategies and how to increase income." Davis tilted his head the other way. "Huh?" Chase just rolled his eyes thinking 'Davenport just had to have another kid'

Donald began to remember what he saw when he got back.

When Donald walked back into the lab it was a little after midnight. "Hey ." Chase said while yawning. "Hey why aren't you asleep?" He asked when he noticed something. Chase was sitting on the chair with Davis asleep on his lap. "Oh him?" Chase asked while gesturing towards Davis. "He fell asleep earlier and he didn't want to go up to his room till you got home." He explained. 'Wow he really wasn't willing to go to his room till I got home? and Chase was being a genuine big brother.' "Well thank you Chase for taking care of him. You know how much he looks up to you?" Chase just looked at Davis. "Hmm I didn't think about that." Donald smiled at how well he raised his sons.

-End Memory-

Davenport then turned the page and found a picture of him and Davis at the wedding.

Memory-2

Donald was tightening his tie when Davis walked in. "Alright Dad you ready?" He asked. Donald took a huge breath in then out "Yep...sorta..no...maybe...I DON'T KNOW!" Davis just laughed. "Relax you'll be fine. Tasha loves you anyways so forget the fact that your sweating through your suit." Donald just started to freak out even more. "Ok you know what bad pep talk!" Donald said while messing up his tie on accident. Davis just laughed a little. "Look everything will be fine." Donald just sighed and turned around. "I guess your right." He said while straightning his tie again. "Of course I am. I am your son after all...well im more right than you most of the time soooo..." Davis said while trying to change the subject. Donald just laughed at that. Davis was right, he was his son and so were Adam and Chase but Davis was the one he didn't put in the basement. "Right. Ok lets do this." Donald said as him and Davis walked out of the room and entered the alter.

Donald remembered how crazy that day got. A bird pooped on Tasha, the cake fell on her mother, Leo and Davis 'found' a dog and decided to invite it to the wedding.

-End Memory-

Donald decided to go to bed and look for the parts tommorow. While he was heading upstairs he found Davis asleep on the couch. He was surprised at how his son was sleeping soundly after Leo, Adam and Chase were playing video games. He heard a loud snore come from the child. He chuckled at how a huge snore can come from such a tiny person. He picked a Davis bridal style and carried him to his room. He heard a small moan. "Mmm...Dad?" He said softly. "Yeah go back to sleep Im taking you to your room...Goodnight." He snuggled back to sleep. "Mmm'night"

With that Donald realized that as long as he took the time to care for his kids and listen to them he will be a great father

_**(Cheesy I know but I decided to work on a new story called 'Lab Rats 4S: Break In' It will be intense and great. Then I'll make another story called whatever it is I want to call it but it will be Lab Rats 4S but in a different setting. Anyways hope you like this one.)**_


End file.
